


Bath Time with Mommy

by dont_read_this_garbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_read_this_garbage/pseuds/dont_read_this_garbage
Summary: Keith is still feeling a little sore after being discharged from the hospital, and he needs some help with his bath.





	Bath Time with Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction. I do not in any way shape or form condone incestuous acts in real life.
> 
> Thanks to DM on discord for the scenario.

“Keith, bath time.” Krolia said softly, pushing open his bedroom door.

Keith groaned. He didn’t want to get up. He’d been cleared from bed rest, sure, but he was still so sore, and the mattress felt like a cloud. “Do I have to?”

“Yes, Keith,” Krolia sighed, “I may not have been here to be a mom to you the past twenty years, but that doesn’t mean I can’t force you to bathe now.” She stepped forward to hook an arm beneath Keiths arms and lift him out of bed. She was met with low grumbling, but overall little complaint.

When they got into the bathroom, where a steaming bath was already drawn, Krolia did not leave. Keith glared at her.

“Privacy?” He asked.

She shook her head, “The doctor said you need monitored in the bath for now. Don’t worry, I’ve seen you undressed before.”

“That doesn’t make it less weird,” he muttered, but began to remove his clothes anyway. Or at least, he’d intended to but the angle he needed to move his arms to sent a jolt of pain through him. With a groan of defeat he looked up at Krolia, “Help?”

“Of course,” With a soft smile she set about gently pulling off his clothes, leaving only his boxers for him to remove.

It took him a moment to get up the courage to do so. He turned away from Krolia first, not wanting to put his full body on display so easily. This turned out to be a moot point, though, since she then had to come up behind him to help him into the tub.

Keith dunk into the warm water. His body screamed with relief as it enveloped his aching, bruised muscles. As soon as he’d sunk in fully his eyes drifted shut, taking in the soothing feeling. They promptly shot back open though when he felt a hand on his chest.

“Mom! What are you doing?!” He protested.

“Don’t try to argue, Keith. You couldn’t even undress. How could you hope to wash yourself?”

Keith notices then that she had soap on her hand, and really was washing him. He glared at the hand, but couldn’t argue with her logic. Besides...it felt kind of nice. The warm hand gliding over his skin. It was almost like a massage. He found his eyes drifting back shut. He basked in the sensation.

Krolia’s small chuckle brought him back from a place near sleep, “Hm?” He inquired weakly.

“It must have been some time since you relieved yourself,” Krolia explained.

Keith didn’t understand at first. Relieved himself? What did that mean? He cracked open his eyes and followed her gaze...and blushed a deep crimson which spread over his face and down his neck.

He had an erection. He had an erection from his mom giving him a bath. He swallowed hard, attempting to convince himself that it was natural. A logical response to the stimulation. It definitely had nothing to do with Krolia’s smooth skin. Wasn’t related at all to gorgeous figure. Or the way her low, commanding voice often sent shivers down his spine....This was not helping the problem.

“I...uh...yeah, I mean with the war and all...” he sputtered out.

“It’s alright,” Krolia said softly. To Keith’s horror her hand began creeping lower on his stomach, “I understand.”

“Mom?” He questioned. Her fingers had already reached the skin just above his hardened dick. They sat there, hesitant, almost seeming to ask for permission.

“Shhh,” she soothes, “I’m here to help. Let Mommy take care of you.”

Keith found himself nodding. He was horrified at himself for agreeing, but...she was just taking care of him right? Because he was injured? That should make it ok.

Her hand closed around his cock, and his head fell back against the wall as a loud moan escaped his lips. It had been so long since he’d been touched by another person. And Krolia was...really good at this. The way her fingers tightened and released at just the right moments, gliding up and down his shaft with practiced ease...he was in heaven. His toes curled, his hands clenched into fists, and his breath came in heavy, moan filled pants.

When he finally pried his eyes open he was surprised by Krolia’s face. She was flushed, her pupils blown, and her breath was also coming in short pants. He knew he would be taking a risk by asking, but...

“I can help you out, too...if you want?” He gasped out.

She froze and looked up at him, her face a swirl of turmoil and uncertainty, “Are you sure? You don’t have to...shouldn’t really. But...I’d like that.”

“Yeah,” Keith said, “I’m sure.”

He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but when Krolia stood and began shedding her clothes he was surprised. He swallowed hard as more and more skin came into view. He couldn’t deny anymore that his mother was damn attractive, and seeing her open and vulnerable like this was fulfilling a desire he liked to ignore he had.

Then she crawled into the tub as well, facing him. She sat on his thighs, knees straddling his hips. He still could only stare.

“It’s ok, Keith,” she said calmly, “You can touch me.”

Keith nodded dumbly. Then, steeling his resolve he lifted a hand from the water to cup her breast. It was so soft and warm he found himself squeezing it, moving it, playing with it. It felt just like he’d dreamed, on many of those lonely nights atop the whale.

Krolia let out a low moan, but reached up to guide his hand, “The nipple is the most sensitive part,” she said, gently placing his fingers on the small nub.

He blushed, because he knew that. He’d just been so taken in by the sensation that he wasn’t really thinking of Krolia anymore. But he should have been. That was his fault. He’d asked if she wanted help. He’d be sure to help her.

He moved his other hand down toward the space between her legs, but froze before touching, “How do I...? I’ve never...with a girl...”

Her soft smile was reassuring as she once again took his hand, guiding his fingers between her legs and pressing them against her. She didn’t let go, though, instead adding pressure and guiding his fingers in a circular motion against he mound. Soon his fingers slipped between her lips, spurred by her arousal and the added stimulation.

“Feel that small bump?” She asked, and he nodded, “That is where I feel best.”

He swallowed when she finally did remove her hand, bringing it back to wrap around him. He hoped he wouldn’t mess up, trying to mimic her movements and add extra pressure to that strange little nub. He realized faintly that her strokes were matching the pace of his circles. It felt extremely intimate, like they were connected.

“You can speed up. When you’re ready,” Krolia said. Her voice was heavy, and Keith found himself filling with pride that he was making her feel this way.

He did speed up his movements, moaning when she responded in kind. He found himself pressing deeply into her soft skin, rapidly rubbing at her mound trying to seek a better feeling for himself. He knew that Krolia was only making him feel as good as he was making her feel.

They were both a mess of water slicked skin, gasping breaths, panting moans. A tangle of desire and pleasure and guilt...so much guilt but somehow that just made it better, because they were sharing the guilt together.

Somewhere lost in the haze of pleasure Keith had taken Krolia’s other nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking and enjoying the sensation of feeling all of her with all of him. She had responded in kind by tangling a hand in his hair, snaking the other up and around his shoulder. She called out his name, and he was once again filled with pride.

When he came it was enough to send violent shudders through his body, a vicious moan ripping from his throat to vibrate against Krolia’s breast. If he wasn’t weak before he was now, but he kept his hands moving until he felt Krolia’s release as well and she collapsed against him.

They stayed that way for a while, both coming down from their highs. Keith finally stirred though, staring down at the now murky water, “Sorry, Mom,” He said, “I think I ruined bath time.”

“It’s ok,” Krolia said, face buried in his neck, “We can worry about bathing later. For now let’s just rinse off and get you back to bed.

“Ok,” Keith said. They reluctantly untangled, and Krolia drained the bath water. She used the shower head to rinse them both before lifting Keith out to towel off. Then they made their way back to Keiths room in robes. When she guided him back in bed, she crawled in after him, wrapping herself around him in a soft embrace.

“I love you, Keith.”

“I love you, too, Mom.”


End file.
